Each lot of OPV is tested for neurovirulence by intraspinal inoculation of monkeys. We have investigated the possibility of replacing monkeys with poliovirus-susceptible transgenic mice. LMD has led and coordinated a collaborative WHO study of this topic, phase 2 of which has been completed in 1997. Progress in the second phase is described above.